earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Turtle Power 14
Characters * Raphael * Guardian * Ragman * Wild Dog * April O'Neil * Green Arrow * Felicity Smoak * Casey Jones Location * The Quiver, Star City, OR * November 25th 2016, 2311 Local Time VOX Archive * Raphael: door opens, bare footsteps Come on. It's safe... * April O'Neil: What is this? * Raphael: Just come on! * Casey Jones: I'm with April,man... This doesn't look legit. * Raphael: Just get in the damn elevator before I drag you both in here! * 2 instances, elevator door closes * Raphael: Thank you. beep, beep, beep, beep, click, buzz, elevator whirring * Filter: Elevator Whirring * Casey Jones: Wait, is this thing going down?! pant Like... Underground?! * Raphael: Relax, it's safe. * April O'Neil: It's okay, Casey. I'm here. grabbing hand Just doesn't think about it, okay? * Casey Jones: Yeah... Okay... pant What the hell is this about, Raph? * Raphael: Look, with Venus joining the crew, Splinter says I need to be working with my brothers and her every night for a while...y'know, to develop the team cohesion or whatever. So I can't be going on patrols with you for a while. * Casey Jones: Yeah, no... Okay, I get it, man. It's cool. * Raphael: Just shut up and let me finish. sigh I didn't want to leave you high and dry in our war with the Purple Dragons. * April O'Neil: Oh, my gosh... Did Donnie build another lair just for Casey?! * Raphael: Uh, no... * April O'Neil: Seriously, Raph. I've been your friend long enough to an entrance to a secret lair. * Raphael: Well, this is a secret lair, but Donnie didn't build it... * April O'Neil: Then who did? * Filter: Elevator Whirring * Green Arrow: door opens I did. * clears: 2 instances * Felicity Smoak: Excuse me? * Guardian: He did not just say that... * Green Arrow: Okay, I did have some help. footsteps Casey Jones... April O'Neil... Welcome to the Quiver. * April O'Neil: Oh... my... god... footsteps wow, this is sooo cool. Wait, how did you do that thing? * Green Arrow: What thing? * April O'Neil: The thing where you answered my question earlier- * Felicity Smoak: chuckle There's a camera in the elevator. All video and sound is transmitted to that camera there. * April O'Neil: Oh, okay... That makes sense. * Casey Jones: Nice place... chuckle, footsteps How far down are we? gulp Those steel girders up to code? * Guardian: Trust me, this place is safe. We've set off explosives down here and there haven't been any cave-ins yet. * Wild Dog: Yeah, but don't go around intentionally setting off any bombs downhere. * Casey Jones: Yeah, no... Believe me, I won't... I'm just... I'm gonna wait here by the elevator, okay? * Green Arrow: Suit yourself. * April O'Neil: Uh... Why did you bring us to the Quiver, Raph? * Raphael: Like I was saying earlier, I'm going to be busy for a while... So, I made a call. * April O'Neil: A call? To the Green Arrow? * Felicity Smoak: Well, to me actually, but I relayed the message. * Casey Jones: Message? What message? * Green Arrow: footsteps Raphael asked if there was room on Team Arrow for two more. * Casey Jones: Two more... what? * Green Arrow: Members. * Casey Jones: Hold on there. You mean us? scoff You're talking about April and me? * Green Arrow: I am. * Casey Jones: chuckle You want me to join Team Arrow? * Green Arrow: Why not, Casey Jones? Raph says you aren't afraid of a fight and have the skills to back that up. * Guardian: We've also looked into your work against the gangs in Elgin. You've got potential, kid. * April O'Neil: Okay, sure... I can see Casey. He's a proven vigilante, but me? * Raphael: You've been training with Splinter for months now. You know how to handle yourself. I've seen you and Casey spar. * April O'Neil: Yeah, but I don't like to fight... I'm not like you and Casey. Fighting still scares me. * Felicity Smoak: There's more to crimefighting than actual fighting. * April O'Neil: Wait, who are you, again? * Felicity Smoak: Operator. * April O'Neil: Oh, you're Operator? * Felicity Smoak: footsteps Felicity Smoak. I run te behind-the-scenes here. * April O'Neil: Answering phones? * Felicity Smoak: chuckle I do a little more than that. I design the trick arrows that Green Arrow is famous for; as well as the team's armor and other gadgetry. I am also able to use satellites and the city's closed-circuit feeds to monitor crime and coordinate the team from here. * April O'Neil: Oh, okay... Yeah, I can do a lot of that stuff. * Felicity Smoak: I can teach you. * April O'Neil: chuckle Okay, uh... I don't know what to say. * Ragman: Say yes. * April O'Neil: Oh, expletive! I didn't see you there. * Wild Dog: Yeah, Ragman has a habit of blending into the shadows. * Ragman: My apologies. * Casey Jones: Ragman? You're a member of Team Arrow? * Raphael: You know who Ragman is? * Casey Jones: scoff Yeah, this guy's a legend in my neighborhood. * Ragman: Much of that legend was started by my grandfather, but I always enjoy meeting my admirers. * Green Arrow: So does the idea of being part of the crew sound promising or what? * Guardian: There are others perks, too... like having access to a really sweet weekend cabin. * Felicity Smoak: giggle Cabin is underselling it a little there, Digg. * Guardian: chuckle Yeah, well, I enjoy seeing people's initial reactions to seeing it for the first time. * April O'Neil: Uh... Well, I'm not sure how useful I'll be but... even if I'm cleaning the place, I'd be happy to help. After what you did for my dad- pause, chuckle It's really the least I could do. * Green Arrow: Don't feel obligated to do this, April. This is actually a big decision. Take some time to think about it if you need to. * Casey Jones: Yeah, well, I've tought about it... * Green Arrow: And? * Casey Jones: Pass. * Green Arrow: Excuse me? * April O'Neil: Casey? * Casey Jones: I... I'm not gonna be able to do this. * April O'Neil: Is this because of your claustro- * Casey Jones: This isn't about that. * Green Arrow: You're claustrophobic? Oh, well, I've got safehouses above ground, too. You could operate out of- * Casey Jones: Look, no hard feelings. I'm flattered. Really, I am. I just... I'm not ready for the big leagues just yet. * Guardian: This isn't an invite to the Justice League, kid. * Ragman: Or Shadowpact. * Wild Dog: This is just about joining Team Arrow. * Casey Jones: Yeah, and you guys protect Star City. I get that... but Star City is a big place. There's lots of a criminals. * Raphael: Yeah, Casey... There are. They could use you. * Casey Jones: My fight is with the Purple Dragons. * Green Arrow: We fight the Dragons, too. * Casey Jones: Not nearly as much as I do... * Felicity Smoak: He's right... We could stand to up the amount of patrols we do in Elgin. * Green Arrow: Yeah, but... sigh The real risk to the city is Brick and his Hard Knocks gang. * Raphael: Agree to disagree there.. * Casey Jones: No,I get that... You and your team have to do what you think has the most impact in the city's crime. But see, for me, taking down the Dragons is what has the most impact in my personal satisfaction... and to me, that's more important. * Raphael: Casey, you help me and my brothers with the Foot all the time- * Casey Jones: Yeah, Raph... I do. I'm happy to do it too since you guys help me with the Dragons, but... I can't go fighting the Triad or hunting down the Clock King. scoff Not while I know I could be in Elgin smashing the heads of some Purple Dragons. * Green Arrow: We have mini-Quivers in Elgin. We could set you up there and you could be our Elgin specialist- * Casey Jones: No... I'd rather call my own shots. I want to do this my way. sigh I've been thinking of starting my own crew, anyway. * Raphael: You have? * Casey Jones: Yeah... I still got my dad's old shop. Maybe I could use that as a lair. It's street-level... and that's probably where I belong. * Green Arrow: sigh Well, I can respect that, Casey. If you don't want to join the Team, I can help you get your lair started. No strings attached. * Casey Jones: Yeah? Okay... That'd be cool. * April O'Neil: footsteps Well, if you're going to have a lair, I guess you'd need some help behind-the-scenes? Okay, fine, I'll do it. Stop begging. * Raphael: Huh, okay, well... So much for my brilliant plan. bare footsteps Okay, Mr. Bigshot. You got a name for this new crew of yours? Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: Turtle Power 13. * Story continues in VOX Box: Turtle Power 15. * Debut of Rory Regan. Links and References * VOX Box: Turtle Power 14 Category:VOX Box Category:Raphael/Appearances Category:John Diggle/Appearances Category:Rory Regan/Appearances Category:Rene Ramirez/Appearances Category:April O'Neil/Appearances Category:Oliver Queen/Appearances Category:Felicity Smoak/Appearances Category:Casey Jones/Appearances Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Appearances Category:Team Arrow/Appearances Category:Pest Control/Appearances Category:The Quiver/Appearances Category:Star City/Appearances